


August: Nervous

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Quidditch Fan Scorpius Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco takes Scorpius to see his favourite quidditch player, Harry Potter, who happens to be signing autographs, and who happens to be Draco's ex too.





	August: Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the gorgeous and incredible ununquadius (me!) for the amazing prompt “Nervous”, August 2018, that inspired this fic. Joking, I'm nor gorgeous, although I'm pretty incredible and modest as you can see
> 
> And thank you goldwish for the wonderful beta work! <3
> 
> A big hug for MarchnoGirl who is amazing and deserves all the good things!
> 
> Hope you like it!

The first person in the line was finally visible from their place, which made Scorpius bounce with even more energy and Draco’s stomach turn nervously. 

“We’re almost there, Dad!” Scorpius exclaimed. 

Draco tried to breathe calmly. It’s only Potter, he thought.

“He’s the best Quidditch player of the century!” Scorpius said excitedly. 

As if Draco didn’t know. As if he hadn’t spent a good part of his life admiring Potter’s skill on a broom. As if he hadn’t spent every waking moment daydreaming about him. 

The line advanced a little.

“It only took him five minutes—five!—to catch the snitch in his game against the Holyhead Harpies in 2003,” Scorpius said. He was a little encyclopaedia on Potter’s facts. 

“Really?” Draco said, although he already knew. He was there. 

They took a few steps forward in the line. 

They had been together then, during that match against the Harpies. It was a year later when their lives had shattered, or well, Draco had shattered them when he left. 

“Do you know he accepted to be on a Witch Weekly cover to donate the money to the war orphans?”

It was their turn. There he was, Harry Potter himself, smiling at them. Draco’s heart was doing really weird things in his chest. Maybe he should visit a healer. 

“Hello, Mister Potter! I’m Scorpius, a great fan!”

“Hello, Scorpius, and who’s this man that comes with you?” 

“My dad, he’s a great fan too!”

Draco cursed to himself. 

“Is he?” Potter smirked. “Maybe we can go together to have a snack, if you two are such great fans, what do you think, Scorpius?”

“YES! Can we, Dad?”

He had to agree, if only for Scorpius. Or at least, that was what he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
